Her best friend's love
by MochiMochaPolkaGreenTea
Summary: Haruhi asked her best friend during her old school to come to the Ouran Academy. What will happen there?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The arrival of Kayoko Fukushima.**

" So this is the place huh?" Kayoko said as she looked at the big Ouran academy that Haruhi attends. She walked into the school feeling a bit nervous. The students there were staring at her as she walked into the school. She was wearing a black sweater . Her black short hair was so messy you can't even see her eyes.

She was searching for the Third Music Room that was written on the letter sent by Haruhi. Kayoko thought this school was famous for it's studies, but she was dissapointed with the students. They were acting like spoiled brats. " I guess this is how Haruhi felt ," she said as she walked around the school.

After 5 tiring minutes, she finally found the room. " Third Music Room" said the label that was on the door. She opened the door. There, she found seven male students.

" Good evening, and welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club," said the seven gentlemen. Kayoko's eyes was on haruhi who was sitting on the chair surrounded by the six hosts." Ah! Haruhi, I finally found you!" Kayoko shouted. She ran to Haruhi who was still sitting on the chair and hugged her. Everyone was so suprised and confused especially Tamaki. He was so suprised his face suddenly became white and his jaw dropped." Oi Kyoya, who is this guy that is hugging my ' daughter'?" Whispered Tamaki to Kyoya." Kayoko Fukushima, 16 years old, an otaku,a best friend of Haruhi in her old school," Kyoya replied.

After the shocking scene, they all sat on the table to discuss about Kayoko. Of course, everyone still didn't know that Kayoko was actually a girl except Kyoya." Oi , what is your relationship with my Haruhi?" Tamaki asked Kayoko. She ignored Tamaki and asked Haruhi" Haruhi, is this the stupid king, Tamaki, you told me about?" . Haruhi nodded. The Hiitachin scolded Kayoko " Oi , you can't speak like that to the king!". " What do I care?!" Kayoko said to them with an annoyed face. Then, the hiitachin twins kept quiet." Ne, do you like cakes, Yoko chan?" Said the cute Honey while handing her a piece of cake on a plate. " Sure, thank you Honey senpai," Kayoko said with a kind smile. " Why are we the one being left out?..." Said the hiitachin twins and the king with depressed faces as they walk towards a dark corner. " Well, don't blame me. Haruhi was the one that gave me some advice on how to treat you guys." Kayoko said while pointing at Haruhi. They all looked at Haruhi with sad faces. " Come on, I was just joking. She didn't tell me anything." Kayoko said while laughing.

" What is your purpose of coming here?" Kyoya asked. " Well, I just wanted to meet Haruhi. But since I find you guys interesting and fun, I would to become a host." Said Kayoko confidently." Alright, we will see how it goes. Just stay here as long as you like." Kyoya said with devil like smile. Kayoko bowed to him feeling rather uncomfortable. " Eh, I thought I was the one who is in charge of this?" Asked Tomoya who has been eavesdropping. " It's okay I will handle this. I have a plan," Kyoya said as he watched the innocent Kayoko. Tamaki stood there completely unaware of the situation.

* * *

**During the host activity.**

" But my father will scold me,". " I will risk anything for you my love," said Tamaki with a gentle voice. " Ara, Tamaki sama. I too would - " . The words of the maiden with Tamaki was cut off by the loud Kayoko. " Ne, ne, what are you doing Haruhi?". It seems like everyone in the host club was annoyed with the annoying Kayoko. She was disturbing Haruhi who was entertaining the female ' clients '. " Ne, you know Kaoru. I think we should put cat ears and cat tails on Kayoko. Then, put a sign saying ' Beware of the annoying cat,' on the door." Hikaru suggested. " Yeah, but then we would not get any guests. But I still like the idea of putting cat ears and tail on Kayoko. Wanna do it now?" Kaoru said with a grin like a cheshire cat. " Sure," Hikaru agreed.

The hiitachin twins got some cat ears and tails from the acting club. They sneaked up behind Kayoko and put on the cat ears and tail on her. Then, Hikaru shouted " Everyone look! It's the annoying cat!". Everyone turned around and looked at the silly looking Kayoko. Kayoko was embarrassed but somehow happy, she said to Haruhi, " ne, ne Haruhi am I cute?" . The hiitachin twins was looking at the weird Kayoko. They were really suprised with how Kayoko reacted to their prank. Haruhi giggled and said " Of course! You have always wanted to wear this kinda thing!". Kayoko nodded and asked Haruhi, " Can I keep this? " . " Sure!" Haruhi happy Kayoko hugged her best friend. " I think we made it worse, " Hikaru said." Yeah, why do go Hikaru!" Kaoru said as he slaps his brother's head in the back.

After entertaining the guests, Hikaru and Kaoru sat on a couch at the host club. They were thinking of what other pranks they can pull on Kayoko. " How about we ask the king? " Hikari suggested. " Don't. He will be blabbing to us and say that Kayoko is Haruhi's best friend. He will also say that we must be nice to Kayoko." Kaoru denied." Wait , I know! " Kaoru said. " What is it? Tell me!" Hikari said with excitment. Usually Kaoru was the one that comes up with brilliant plans. " It is easy. We just do the same thing Ayanokoji did to Haruhi but instead we do it differently with Kayoko!" Kaoru said explaining his brilliant prank to his desperate brother. " What a brilliant idea! Let's do it!" Hikaru shouted with excitment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The next prank

* * *

**Hello! This is Mochi. Thank you for reading the previous chapter! I'm sorry for my bad grammar. Also, sorry for the fast story during chapter 1. I still think that I could have done it better. Anyways, please enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

" huuh, " Kayoko said as she stared into space at the window." Why has it become so quiet?" She sighed as she asked herself. What a boring day it was. Looking at Kayoko, she looked like a cat resting at the sunlight near a window.

" Aahhhhh!" Haruhi growled." Where is it?!" Haruhi continued. " Where's what?" Kayoko said with a confused look on her face. " You don't have to be so angry." Kayoko looked at the angry Haruhi." NO! MY PURSE! IT'S GONE!" Haruhi shouted at Kayoko. " Then, just tell me. I'll go look for it," said Kayoko, annoyed with Haruhi's shouting. Kayoko left the room. Kayoko looked back at Haruhi. She was sulking. Kayoko giggled looking at the sulky looking Haruhi.

Kayoko searched all over the school, but it was no where to be found. Lastly, she went to sit down on a fountain near her. She looked at the water in the fountain. In the clear water, there was a brown coloured shadow. It was as if something was in there. Kayoko took a closer a look. She looked at the sky. There was no brown object that can be found at the sky. Clearly, it wasn't a shadow of an object in the sky. So, it must be in the water. " Is this Haruhi's purse?" She asked herself. " BINGO." Said two persons standing behind her back. Before Kayoko was able to turn her back, she was pushed down into the water. Luckily , the water wasn't deep. She grabbed Haruhi's purse and got out of the water. It seems that the mysterious duo has already dissapeard.

" Ding dong!" Kayoko looked at the big clock on the tower. The host club is open now. She went back to the host club with her her clothes wet and her hair soaked. As she passed through the corridors of the school, she looked around. There was no one there. " Where is everyone?" She said as she looked at the empty rooms and corridors. She ran to the host club. She slammed open the door of the host club. There she saw, millions of students that was gathered there. Also, not to mention the host club.

" Eh, what's going on here?" She said with a confused look. She looked around the room. There was no one there that she knows. " He's the one that stole Haruhi's purse, tono!" Hikaru said as he pointed his finger at Kayoko. " So, you're the one that has been making her mad!" Tamaki said furiously. " Making a ruccus here. Also, making everybody go looking for it!" . " Eh, but - " Kayoko tried to reason with him. Of course, there was no use arguing with the stubborn fool. _Pl__ease come rescue me, Haruhi! _she thought trembling while standind infront of Tamaki. She could feel the cold glare from the students there. Their eyes were piercing right through her. She stood there paralysed. Couldn't think. The situation that she was in was too much for Kayoko to handle.

Suddenly, her eyes began to become watery. " Eto, eto -" She said with a cracked voice, trying to hold back her tears." A boy crying? What a sissy." Hikaru said out loud. She didn't want to embarras herself, but already had. Thanks to the devil twins. " Well, if you please excuse me, I'll be going. Sorry about that." Said Kayoko, whipping her tears of her face. Somehow, Hikaru was angry and not satisfied. Before she was able to reach the door knob, Hikaru faced Kayoko and punched her. Kayoko fell down on the floor. Hikaru snatched the purse and said quietly to Kayoko, " Thief," . Kayoko saw Hikaru's cold eyes glaring at her's." Tono, should we do something about her?" Hikaru asked the serious looking Tamaki. " - " before Tamaki was able to open his mouth the door of the club was opened. It was Haruhi. " What are you guys doing?" She said to Tamaki . Then, she looked at the sad looking Kayoko sitting on the floor with her hand on her cheek. " What happened to you? Who did this?" She said as she went to Kayoko. Kayoko looked at Haruhi's worried eyes and said nothing. Kayoko glanced at Hikaru. Hikaru said to her" That's what you get for taking her purse!" . " Eh?" Said the confused Haruhi and Kayoko.

Both of the girls laughed. " So this is what it was all the drama about!" Said both of the girls laughing. " Anyways, you didn't have to punch me!" Kayoko said to Hikaru with a laughing tone. " W - What?" asked the boys of the host club. " You really want to get rid of me that bad?" Said Kayoko, still laughing. Kayoko stood up. She looked at Haruhi and sighed. " History really do repeats itself , huh." Kayoko said to Haruhi. Haruhi explained to the boys, that this used to happen before back when she was in her old school. Haruhi lost her purse and Kayoko went to find it. Then, a girl accused Kayoko for stealing Haruhi's purse. Then, the drama started. But in the end, it was all just a big prank. But of course, Kayoko falling into the water wasn't apart of the story. This time, Hikaru slapped his brother at the back of his head." Oh, i wonder. Why are your hair and shirt wet?" Haruhi asked Kayoko. The twins and Kayoko stood silent. Hikaru said " um, she just spilled some water on her while she was drinking.." . Then he went to get some cakes( probably tring to avoid talking about the prank they did)" O-okay. Anyways, go get changed. Here are your clothes." Haruhi said as she handed Kayoko some clothes to wear

" Alright , I'll go get changed." Replied Kayoko. " And could you guard me?" Kayoko continued. " Sure," Haruhi said with a sigh. They went to the dressing room. Haruhi placed a " Changing" sign on the curtain. Suddenly, Haruhi was called out by Honey senpai . He asked Haruhi to join her. Of course, to eat cakes. Haruhi hesitated. Well, it won't be that long... Haruhi thought. Well, she was wrong because eating cakes ( especially) with Honey senpai is gonna take a long long long time. She went to Honey senpai. When she was gone, Hikaru came to the dressing room. He stood there infront of Kayoko's dressing room. He was too pissed off to notice the " Changing" sign. He opened curtain. There was really a big suprise for him


End file.
